Torn
by cassandra01000
Summary: A basic love story between two people who care deeply about each other, the day to day hardships of being in a relatioship with your best friend. REPUBLISHED IN STORY FORM. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE THEM
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

disclaimer: we don't own anyone from RFR although it would be nice to own Nathan Carter ;-D

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering what is true love?" Robbie Asked at the beginning of the radio broadcast. "I think true love is where, the person can't stop thinking about the other person, or they are together every day" Travis replied knowingly before looking over to Lily who responded with a somewhat thoughtful response "I think it's where you find someone with similar interests then you, and someone you know will always be there for you." Ray of course came up with what he thought was a thoughtful answer "I myself think its an opportunity to make out with a girl..." Lily gave him a light punch before replying "you would wouldn't you." "well the female race can't resist me at all" Ray responded before leaning back and tipping his chair over. Robbie could not stop laughing "it's not that they can't resist you, it's that you won't let them". As Ray got up he decided to find out what others thought "Very funny QM, but hey if you listeners are out there...what do you think true love means?" Travis held up his little black chalkboard that read "Cuteness on line 1", "Cuteness your on the air" Lily said into her microphone. "I agree with Smog, how can you even think about loving someone you don't spend a lot of time with or even think about very much?" came a sweet, young but mature sort of voice. Travis smiled happily that someone agreed with him "Thanks for agreeing, real relationships start as friends, and nothing can get more loyal than that". Ray was just about to speak before Lily cut him off "they can if you believe in love at first sight, but thats another topic." To change the subject Ray decided to introduce the next song "right and here is a love song that is one of my personal favorites here's "There Is" by Box Car Racer" He flicked the little silver switch in front of him to turn on the song, while Travis turned off their microphones.

OFF MIC

As Lily took off her headphones she decided to ask Robbie about the topic of the day "hey Robbie what inspired this topic?" He just shrugged and replied "Not exactly a Personal experience but just from what I've been viewing lately." Ray was getting a little nervous "Oh really?" and what have you been viewing?" Trying to cover his own butt Travis interjected and changed the subject "Ray must you pester everyone?" Ray just shrugged "I guess it's a gift..." Travis chuckled lightly "A gift you ever should of opened..." Robbie decided to break up all the sarcasm before it got serious "Isn't the song almost over? cause we should be ending the show soon." "Yes we are back on in 5,4,3,2,1" Travis replied pointing to wards the gang to put their headphones back on. Robbie took that as his cue that he could end the show "Thanks for all your opinions on what True Love means to you. Thats our show, see you tomorrow". Lily began to grab her books and some Cd's and put them into her book bag "Great show guys, I'm off to Mickeys to finish up on some homework." Ray took this as a golden opportunity to spend some time alone with Lily "need some help?" he asked hoping she would say yes. Lily just gave a light laugh "Not unless your in an advanced math class." Ray just looked at the floor "nope... but I could help!" Travis stepped in kind of pushing Ray aside thinking he could spoil Ray's chances and go for his own chance "let me handle this... Lily I am." Lily's eyes Lit up at the offer of Travis helping her because although she had never told anyone she had secret feelings for Travis "Thanks Travis that would be great, Want to go right now?" asking enthusiastically. Being a little surprised that she accepted his offer Travis nodded eagerly also secretly hoping that some day they could be more then friends "Sure let me get my stuff" as he opens the big Metal door and escorts Lily out of underground and to wards Mickeys.

BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND

As the Door shut Robbie just watched in amusement while still feeling bad for Ray before turning to him and saying "Looks like you lost your chance AGAIN." Ray nodded saddened and frustrated "It's hard for me Robbie... what does that guy have that i don't?" " high intelligence, sensitivity, maturity..."Robbie started to list "Shall i go on?" Ray shook his head "No, just shut it Robbie, god, I'm going down there right now and admitting my feelings..." "I'm sure you are" Robbie replied sarcastically. "Try me" as Ray retorted as he got up and left the underground leaving Robbie stunned but less then a minute later the door re opened and there stood an embarrassed Ray "I got scared..." Robbie started chuckling "See what i mean? How about we just go to Mickeys?" Ray nodded reluctantly "sounds good" as they grabbed their backpacks and coats while heading out of the underground, locking it up and heading to wards Mickeys.

INSIDE MICKEYS

Travis was busily helping Lily get her Math homework finished although she was having a few problems understand certain questions "So AB-D= 2?" she asked hoping she finally understood. He just smiled "Close but being that B is the deciding variable, the answer is 6." Lily just grinned as she finally understood the math problem "oh OK, gee without your help i would have never figured this out. How did you get to be so smart?" Travis shrugged " in the words of Ray, "It's a gift" Travis smiled and looked int Lily's eyes. Lily blushing as she look right back into Travis's eyes "well it's a gift thats going to help me pass the semester" she giggled. Travis couldn't stop staring into Lily's eyes "anytime you need help, come to me, if you go to Ray, you will fail" Travis joked. Lily laughed "Lily: awwww thank you so much Travis, The only thing Ray could help me with is if i was studying cartoons. Do i have something on face?" noticing that Travis was still staring. Travis spoke in a soft voice "no it's... it's your eyes, they tend to captivate a person..."he replied giving a small grin. Lily was now Blushing a deeper crimson red "awww your so sweet. I've never had anyone say anything so sweet to me before." Travis began to lean in a little bit closer "It's the truth Lily, you're gorgeous." Lily was about to lean in closer as well when Ray came running through the doors and sitting in between Lily and Travis, crushing Lily's math paper and her math book "hey guys!" Lily started to stutter "Ray your uh crushing my math papers. I shhhhould go home." noticing she was acting a little differently Robbie decided to ask "Lily are you OK?" figuring that Ray was not going to notice. Lily nodded "Yeah I'm um fine I just have to get home, my moms waiting for me." Travis was about to stand up "You want me to walk you?" Lily shook her head "um no, i will be OK. Honest. i will talk to you on line later OK?" Travis smiled "definetely.... talk to you later Lil." A few minutes later Ray looked to wards the doors to make sure Lily was completely out of sight before turning to Travis "What was that about man?" Travis just shrugged "I was helping her with her math Ray, unlike you, who can only help her with cartooning" getting up to get himself a Mango Chai tea. Robbie Noticing Travis is out of ear shot "I think somethings going on. Did you notice how red Lily's face was when you sat down?" " They kissed twice, I don't doubt for one second that something is going on. That's why, I'm going to Lily's right now"  
Ray said as he got up and left just as Travis came and sat down "where's he going?"

"He's on his way to Talk to Lily, to see what was wrong with her. We know Lily pretty well and we know she would never act strange like that just because one of her best guy friends was helping her out with math. Unless something happened or was about to....." replied curiously. Travis was starting to get a little nervous "Robbie, I am in love with Lily, and if Ray hadn't showed up I can neither confirm or deny something would have happened." Robbie just shook his head in disbelief "Why can you never just leave things how they are? Everything was going fine between everyone. Life was just beginning to seem normal again now your going to start up with these feelings for Lily again?" "Robbie I never thought I would be fighting with you, the one who kissed the enemy twice and I never said a word! "Travis angrily shouted" Now that I may have fallen for someone, you have to be critical about it which is something I wouldn't have expected from you Robbie" he replied getting very worked up.

Robbie was in complete shock "Me Kissing the enemy had nothing to do with anything, because it was not hurting anyones friendship, I was not breaking anyones heart. I know it's not fair to you but you should be stepping aside and just letting Ray have his dream girl. Those two belong together, They have known each other since they were in diapers. Ray has liked her for as long as i can remember. why would you try to come along and try to ruin it for him, yes he's been stalling but instead trying to steal his girl you should be trying to help him achieve his dream." "Robbie, I can't just step aside and give up. My respect and Love for Lily grows to deep. I get so amazingly happy whenever I'm around her. "You never know when love will pull a sneak attack on you." and that's what is happening,  
I'm not trying to "steal" Lily from Ray, i just want her to know she has options, and the fact that my affections for her won't go down the drain when another girl walks by. Robbie, as my friend I thought you would be a little supportive but I was wrong" Travis replied before getting up and leaving.

Robbie started thinking to himself "i would be a little more supportive if both my best friends weren't after another one of my best friends. It's not easy trying to see both points of view. It would be so much easier if both of them would just give up and go on with their lives. Oh well I've always been told Life isn't easy and now i see how true that is" as he gets up and heads home, it was getting dangerously close to his curfew.

AT LILY'S HOUSE

Lily began thinking out loud to herself "What am i going to do? i thought we were done with this drama. I thought the feelings of this crush were gone. I cannot possibly feel this way about Travis, he's my best friend. I mean it would never work out . We are from different worlds, but then theres Ray. Oh man i don't know what on earth I'm going to do." "well having a brownie never hurt" Ray said after only hearing her last sentence. Lily jumped as he startled her " How on earth did you get in my house?" Ray being a little offended "well, I knocked, Simone answered, said you were upstairs, so I came upstairs, look if you don't want me here that's fine." Lily shook her head " No Ray it's fine you just surprised me thats all. Sorry about leaving like that i just decided i wanted to finish my homework on my own." Ray nodded "oh well I'll come back another time, but I just wanted to give you something..." as he hands Lily the brownie. Lily smiled " Awww thanks Ray, and you can stay for dinner if you want, i can always finish my homework later."  
  
Ray laughed "Okay, I can take you up on this offer... free food, who could resist?" Lily giggled "funny ray, so while were waiting for dinner we could chat on msn and listen to music if you want" just then the was a sound on the computer notifying lily of an instant msg.  
Ohh it's "buddhaboi015" let me take a guess at who that is... Ray said a tad bit angered looking at the computer screen? "what's he saying Ray?" Lily asked anxiously. Ray looked in disbelief "he says something is "urgent" using his fingers to imply quotation marks so he wants you to call him at: 555-8721, Ray regretted giving Lily the number, but he couldn't bash Travis... yet "He tossed Lily the phone. She took the phone and dialed the number, the phone began to ring before someone finally answered "Travis is that you? what was so urgent?" Travis spoke softly but quickly "Lily... I am in love with you... I cannot imagine how I managed to scrounge up enough courage to tell you this, but ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about you... I dream of you every night, you have taken over my life... Lily, I love you, you don't have to feel the same I just thought I shouldn't hide it any longer" Travis hung up without explanation.  
Lily hung up the phone and just stared at the phone with tears welling up her eyes "ooohhhh mmmuuhhhyyyyyy"

Ray moved over to her and put his arms around Lily to comfort her " what did swami want this time he spoke as he approached her" tears were overflowing from her eyes "Hhhhheee Cccccan't stttoppp thinking about meeee, hee saidddd hhhhheeeee'sss iiiin loovveee wiiitthh. Isss heee still on line?" Ray stood there in disbelief, he checked her buddy list, sure enough Swami was still on line "No, he signed off..." Ray said lying as he held back screaming. "Ray i really don't know what I'm going to do" Lily replied lightly sobbing. " I have only one piece of advice Lily. Go with your heart... it may not be as profound as something Swami would say, but I think it means something..." Ray builds up enough courage and kisses Lily's cheek before he leaves the Randall household. Lily is getting ready to go have a bath to relax when she hears the doorbell ringing

A/N Cassandra here, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Amanda and I are working on this fan fic and each chapter together.  
It seems better to combine the powers of your brain doing chapters together instead of separately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we hope to have another one up soon. I have finally managed to get this into story form and i hope you like it.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF:  
  
Lily is getting ready to go have a bath to relax when she hears the doorbell ringing.  
  
NOW:  
  
Lily opens the door "Travis uh what are you doing here?" Travis was still alittle nervous "I needed to talk to you in person, mind if I come in?" Lily nodded " I guess, i was just about to go in the shower but i suppose that can wait. Come on in then, let's go up to my room and talk then." Travis begins to relax as he enters Randall household "Okay."  
  
UPSTAIRS IN LILY'S ROOM  
  
Lily walked in to her room and shut the door most of the way "Ok Travis, what do you want to say?" Travis began to get nervous again but not as bad as when he was on the phone earlier that day " I know I told you this on the phone, but I really wanted to let you know in person, that ever since that kiss, I never got you out of my mind, I love you Lily." Lily took a deep breath " Travis, i do care about you a lot but i don't know what to do, because i don't want to hurt Ray but i am also afraid of what would happen to our friendship if we broke up."  
  
Travis just shook his head " I can guarantee we will still be Friends, if we break up, but the fact is, I love you too much to break things off with you" he spoke as he inched closer. "How can you guarantee we will stay together? Things change, people change" she replied whispering at this point. "People change, true, but these feelings I have won't..." Travis answered softly. Lily sighed " I guess my biggest fear is getting hurt, but if you really believe in us then i think maybe i should take your word for it and give "US" a try". inching Even closer. " That's something good to hear Lil" Travis replied before placing his lips on top of Lily's.  
  
Lily began to return the kiss generously, she was getting to the point of deepening the kiss when she heard something and pulled away reluctantly "I think i hear someone coming, and if it's my dad we will be both be in big trouble, so you better go and quickly." Travis shook his head "but if they are coming up the stairs I will get caught!" He realizes Lily has a closet nearby and dives inside and closes the door as Lily's Dad opened the bedroom door. " Lily are you OK up here? i thought i heard someone else" he asked anxiously.  
  
Lily shook her head uneasily smiling "No dad I'm fine, I'm just talking to myself. Just trying to sort out some of those life changing problems that teenagers such as myself seem to occur."   
Lily's father nodded "Ok dear, well i will be downstairs if you need me he turns around and goes back downstairs." She closed her door, turned around and let out a sigh "it's OK Travis you can come out now." Travis came out of hiding from Lilys closet "Very inquisitive father eh?" Lily smirked " I'm like daddy's little girl, he just worries and likes to check up on me sometimes." Travis smiled " It's okay, I am glad you have such a good relationship with your parents." Lily nodded proudly "yes i do, but maybe you should go before he comes back again. You should be OK for leaving because he's probably gone into his room to watch football again." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school Lil" he replied before kissing the tip of her nose before leaving Lily's room.  
  
Lily followed Travis out of the room "hey Travis?" he turned around "Yea Lil?" "I love you too"  
she smiled. Travis grinned back "What about Ray?" Lily shrugged "he is just going to have to understand that i will never see him as more then a brother." "You have no idea, how amazingly happy I am right now, I love you Lily, but I think you're dad is going to realize that there is a masculine voice coming from your bedroom. So I better go..." he replied continuing down the stairs and opening the door to leave. " Okay i can talk later on msn if you want" Lily replied as he was leaving. Travis smiled " Sure I'll be on around 8 tonight, Bye Lily pulls her into a short but sweet kiss."  
  
" Bye Travis" she called before she closed the door and headed back upstairs to her bathroom so she could have a shower.  
  
AT ROBBIE'S AT 8'O CLOCK  
  
Ray was sitting in Robbie's living room doing nothing "So you feel like going on line bro?"  
Robbie shrugged "Sure why not, maybe Travis or Lily will be on. Oh hey by the way did you find anything out while you were at Lily's?" Ray shook his head miserably "Nothing much, just that Lily still likes brownies, Travis is 100% in love with her, and she now knows his number..."  
Robbie was now sitting at the computer "oh um okay anyways hey look their on" Ray got up and looked over Robbie's shoulder as he invites them all to a chat. Ray suddenly got an idea "Don't tell them I'm here!" Robbie was a little confused but agreed "Um OK man i won't."  
  
Robbie: Hey Trav, Hey Lil hows it going?  
  
Travis: I'm great today has been one of the best days of my life...  
  
Ray: thinks to himself best day of your life... HA try living i my shoes, this is like a nightmare  
  
Travis: It's Robbie we can trust, we can let Ray know another time.... unless you don't want to tell him  
  
Ray read and started thinking out loud to Robbie "TELL ROBBIE!!! TEEEEELLLL ROBBIE!"  
  
Robbie: yes please tell Robbie. It just would not be fair to only tell me something happened to you today but not share the rest of the story  
  
Travis: Okay, I went to Lily's today and now we...  
  
Lily: we talked then we kind of kissed  
  
Robbie: what do you mean kind of?  
  
Lily: Ok we did kiss, but please don't tell Ray. I don't want to hurt him this way. I would like for Travis and I to tell him ourselves when we are ready.  
  
Travis: Yea, Robbie I know you two are best friends, but keep this secret for us...  
  
Robbie: how many more secrets do you guys want me to keep for you? I mean did you not see the last result of me keeping a secret for you two?  
  
Lily: Please Robbie it would really mean a lot to us, its not like it would be for a long time. we just want to see where this is going before we tell him  
  
Travis: Yea, it may be tomorrow, it may be next week, but it won't be "never" like we thought it was before...  
  
Robbie: what if i accidentally told him?  
  
Travis: Please Robbie don't!  
  
Robbie: Ok i won't but I'm not keeping quiet for a long time. You guys have two weeks to determine where your relationship is going because after that I'm telling him. I don't like keeping secrets like this. and the longer you hold it in the more its going to hurt him  
  
Travis: We know, thats why we will tell him when we are ready for him to know.  
  
Robbie turned to look at Ray "Ray what do you think? you don't look so good." Ray just shrugged his shoulders and sighed " I don't look so good because I feel like this is the worst thing that could ever happen to me, Ive hit rock bottom." "Ray you have not hit rock bottom. It's not the worse thing that could happen to you because I'm sure there are many more girls out there who are more suited to you". "ding ding" Robbie turned back to the computer and typed "brb" to lily before turning back to Ray "It will be OK, don't worry. Hey maybe you could ask Audrey out or maybe Paige" Ray's eyes lit up at the sound of Audrey's name "Audrey... I've had a crush on her since day one of High School... I have her number, can I use your phone Robbie?" Robbie chuckled lightly "Sure man, theres a phone in the living room." "Okay" Ray replies as he leaves and picks up phone in living room and dials Audrey number it rings "Hello?"  
  
Audrey: Hello?  
  
Ray: Hey this is Ray... Lily's friend  
  
Audrey: Hey Ray what can i do for you? is that cheater still with the backstabber?  
  
Ray: yea, she broke my heart you know it? and Travis is just the worst person ever!  
  
Audrey: i know how you feel because Lily has now broken my heart for the second time, and Travis really should not even have a girlfriend if he can not even break up with her before moving on to someone else. so what can i do for you?  
  
Ray: You understand what I'm going through more than anyone else, and I feel I can really trust you... so I was wondering...  
  
Audrey: yes ray? go on  
  
Ray: Audrey... would you like to go out sometime?With me? Like on a date?  
  
Ray: REALLY? shocked that Audrey would go out with him Ummm how about Mickey's at 6, we can take it from there, tomorrow.  
  
Audrey: that would be great Ray, I will phone you tomorrow.  
  
Audrey: talk to you later Ray  
  
Robbie began calling from the other room "Hey Ray come take a look at this." Ray had huge smile on his face "Okay Bro!" as he ran upstairs.  
  
Robbie turned around again to tell Ray what was going on now "I said i would be right back and set myself as away just to see what they would do, they started Flirting but in a way they thought i would not be able to figure out." Ray was getting a bit frustrated "Oh Really?" Robbie nodded reluctantly "Yeah, look for yourself"  
  
Lily: hey Travis what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Travis: nothing much, just kinda bored... sitting at home alone...  
  
Lily: Maybe you might want to come over and i don't know maybe watch a movie with me in my room. If i get permission from my dad he won't mind you being in my room.  
  
Travis: Sounds awesome, what time?  
  
Lily: How's 3?  
  
Travis: Great! I'll be there... what movie were you thinking?  
  
Lily: How is Terminator 3? I like the scary ones winking sign  
  
Travis: Perfect, I like scary too grins  
  
Robbie: I am still here you know  
  
Travis: okay sorry about that Robbie  
  
Lily: sorry guys i have to go, i still have to finish my homework  
  
Robbie: yeah me too. Ray was going to come over for a bit and i think i hear the doorbell ringing so i should go. Talk to you guys later.  
  
Robbie's the name and Questions are my game has signed off  
  
Travis: Lil you still there?  
  
Lily: yeah I'm still here  
  
Travis: You think he's going to tell Ray when he comes over?  
  
Lily: it's possible but i don't think he will because he agreed to give us two weeks.  
  
Travis: Yea, let's hope he keeps his promises... talk to you later Lil  
  
Buddhaboi15 has signed off  
  
LATER THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL, OUTSIDE ON THE STAIRS

Travis walked up to Lily, looked around for Ray, before leaning down to kiss her quickly "Hey Lil." Lily opened her eyes and looks around, No ray. she Grabbed Travis by the collar and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. someone cleared their throat standing at the bottom of the stairs. there stood Robbie "you two better be careful, your just lucky it was me and not Ray." Travis looked up at him Robbie, "We are going to tell him, but only when we are ready" he said as entwined fingers with Lily's left hand. Lily smiled at Travis "Robbie, we know what were doing, and we know the consequences" she pulled her hand away from Travis, as she saw Ray approaching.  
  
Robbie gave a light wave "Hey Ray." Ray gave a slight nod "hey guys, what's going on?" while pretending to be clueless about what was going on between Lily and Travis. Lily shrugged "Nothing much, just sitting here talking about this and that while waiting for the bell to ring."  
"yeah, anyways i should go get my books before class. talk to you guys at lunch." Robbie agreed as he got up and headed towards his locker. Ray started getting excited at this point "So you guys, guess who has a date tonight?" Lily pretended to be serious "ummm ... let me think here ...... Sydney De Luca?" Ray just grinned a very wide grin "NO guys ME! I have a date tonight." Travis groaned "Please don't tell me Ronnie is back?" " No no no, someone new, you both know her... "Ray said giving a smirk. " Is she anything like Veronica? i really hope not because she was just creepy" Lily replied plainly.  
Ray smacked his hand on his head "It's Audrey!" Lily sat up alert "you? your going on a date with Audrey? Why?"  
  
Ray was beginning to get a little confused "Because she's beautiful, funny, and trustworthy...is there a reason I shouldn't be with her?" Lily shook her head "no not at all" Ray was still a little confused "right, I'm meeting her tomorrow at Mickey's finally a beautiful girl wants me!" "Are you sure she had the right guy?" Travis asked jokingly. Ray smirked "Yes, Swami she did..." Lily decided to join in the fun "Maybe she thought you were a different Ray" Ray was getting bored of the teasing fast "I don't need this, you guys are supposed to be supportive!" Lily frowned "Oh come on Ray, we were just bugging you, we are very supportive. Arn't we travis?" Travis smiled "Yea, of course we are. We are behind you 100%."  
  
Ray smiled feeling a bit more reassured "Okay thanks you guys."  
" No problem, Ray. we're sorry to just leave you hanging though but Travis and I have to get to English lit" Lily replied picking up her bag. Ray nodded "Yea I should get going too, I hate math" Lily stood up "it would not be so bad if you studied once in awhile." " I study! Just not math..." Ray retorted. Travis stared in disbelief "Really what do you study?" Ray saw Audrey "The female population"as he ran after Audrey, they walked into the school together  
Travis was shocked "Wow, he had no clue" as grabbed Lily's hand and kissed her cheek since Ray went inside the school.  
  
Lily laughed "Typical Male. come on let's get to class before Miss.Mitchell has a fit." as they walk off towards English Lit.  
  
A/N This is the end of chapter 2, i'm still working getting the rest of the fic changed into story form. lol


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Robbie notices Travis and Lily coming out of the lunch line "Hey guys over here."Travis

followed Lily to lunchtable where Robbie was sitting "Hey" he said as they sat down. "Where's

Ray?" Robbie asked looking around the cafeteria. Travis shrugged "after the Ray Audrey

dismissal from the outside of school,havent seen him at all". Robbie pretended to act dumb as if

he did not to know that Ray called audrey "What was Ray doing with Audrey? i thought she

only stuck with the popular crowd after what happened with you guys and Lily." Travis shook

his head "Not sure, I guess she got a change of heart after Lily and I got together."

Robbie looked up from his food "have you guys told him yet?" Travis just looked at Robbie in a

serious way "did it look like we told him? I'm pretty sure there wouldnt be much communication

if we had." " I guess not" Robbie replied. Lily looked just as serious as Travis "you guessed

right, we are just not ready to tell him. Maybe we could tell him if he gets serious enough about

audrey. We just want to make sure hes totally over me before we tell him." Travis nodded

"Exactly, if we told him now, say sianara to any friendship between Ray and I, and even a

deminishing effect on Ray and Lily's friendship and neither of us want that to happen." Robbie

gave a light laugh "yeah that too, not to mention the fact that he would probably try rearranging

your face as well". " I don't doubt that for a second" Travis replied before taking a sip of his

water, and then he sees Ray with Audrey at the "popular clique" table, "whoa check that out he

said pointing at Ray. Lily seemed slightly disappointed "WoW, he wastes no time getting in with

her group does he."

Travis looked at his food before leaning across the table a little bit and whispering "Guys what

do you think this means for the future of RFR?" Robbie shook his head in uncertainty "I don't

know, i think i see a repeat of when he joined cougar radio." "yeah well i hope he doesn't

although there would be an upside because Travis and i could spend more time together again"

Lily replied and winked at a smiling Travis. He returned the smile before realizing that Ray was

approaching the table. Ray nodded a greeting at the table "Hey guys, I won't be at the station

tonight..."

Lily was a little shocked but not really surprised "oh hey ray how come?" Ray did not notice her

disappointment "Audrey wants to move the date up to tonight, and I can't resist spending time

with the woman I love."

Robbie shrugged a little angry and disappointed as well "I guess if you have to do it during rfr

then go, but why can't you wait till like rfr like the rest of us?"

Ray was beginning to feel slightly offended "Because I want to be with her, she's my girlfriend I

have every right to spend any moment I want with her" he replied before leaving the table. " I

suspect Pronto has left the building..." Travis spoke in a joking yet serious tone.

Lily smiled joining in "I suspect Pronto's been spending too much time with the popular group."

"He's getting himself set up for a let down" Travis agreed. Lily nodded "well he's going to have

to learn sometime. So Travis are we still up for the movie tonight?" "You bet" he replied

grabbbing Lilys hand on table. Robbie shook his head in a disapproving motion "you two better

watch that Ray does not see you." Lily shrugged "don't worry he won't and if he catches us then

we will deal with it, you have to stop being so cautious of us. You should be making sure He

does not find out about you and Kim. yeah i know about you two." Travis was feeling quite

clueless at this point "You and Kim are together?"

Robbie looked embarassed "um yes, and Lily i dont't know how you found out but can you say

it any louder" he said to her sarcastically. Lily smiled innocently "sorry, but you should have told

us." Travis lightly grinned "you two make a good couple" Lily nodded in agreement "yeah your

both stubborn, but yet you get a long so well, weirdly enough."

Robbie smiled back at them "aww thanks guys, anyways im going to go see her before the bell

rings. wow that feels so good not having to make up some excuse to go to my locker" he said

as he got up,put his tray away and headed out of the cafeteria.

**over at the cougar radio booth**

Robbie opened the door before looking around to make sure no ones looking, and kissed her

on the cheek "Hey Kim." She looked up at him " Hey Robbie, look I have a question for you"

robbie suddenly felt a little worried "ok". "Okay since you are like King of the haters of Cougar

Radio and I'm Queen of the cougars, how do you expect for this relationship to work out? Kim

asked in a serious tone. "well if you respect my views on rfr and i respect yours for cougar radio

then things would be just fine, i feel complete opposites are what keep couples together

because it adds variety, it makes the relationship worth being in It could never get boring" he

replied simply. Kim smiled "I like the way you think McGrath" she looked around before pulling

Robbie down for a kiss. At this point Lily and travis were walking in the halls talking when they

were walking past the cougar radio booth "hey travis do you see what i see?" she asked

pointing towards the booth. Travis was shocked "Wow, so much for their "Anti PDA" slogan

that occured a few weeks ago... I guess that's off" he replied as he Looked at Lily to try and get

his point across. "oh yeah and hes so afraid of us getting caught. if he gets caught his

consequences are going to be like ten times worse then ours" Lily pointed out.

Travis nodded "I know... if he get's caught forget about detention talk about

expultion...,speaking of PDA's" he said looking deep into Liy's eyes. Lily: smiled at what travis

was getting at "if we get caught im blaming you" she said pulling him into a deep kiss right there

in the middle of the hallway. They were so caught up in their PDA's that they did not notice

when Ray walked by with Audrey "Well this stings... " he said as he grabbed Audreys hand

and continued on down the hallway. Travis: pulled away sharply "Well that wasn't good."

"The kiss was but having ray find out just gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomache. Least

he didnt see Robbie, At least i hope not" Lily agreed.

Travis: Lets hope he didn't see Robbie, he would have flipped

Lily: thats true, but hey if Robbie was the one to get caught then we would be the least of Ray's problems.

** Back in the cougar radio booth**

Robbie suddenly pulled away "Oh my god we should not have done that, what if people saw?"

Kim frowned "Robbie are you worried about our relationship?"

Robbie shooked his head "no Kim of course not. It has nothing to do with you, its just that

although ive told people i just have not told Ray. He's been going through a lot lately and if i told

him about us he would completely lose his mind."

Kim gave a little smile "Alright suit yourself McGrath, listen I hae a show to do, maybe I'll see

you after school" as she put her headphones over her head and began her afternoon show.

Robbie walked out of the booth smiling, before he noticed Travis and Lily staring at him.

Lily was the first to speak "Hey Robbie, still worried about us getting caught?" "Yea you should

seem real worried about You and Kim getting caught" Travis cut in. "I am worried about us

getting caught, thats why i pulled away. Do you think i really would have pulled

away from that if i was not worried about getting caught?" he asked chuckling lightly.

"Good point Robbie" Travis agreed. Lily nodded "yes good point, but you really should be

more careful. Ray would have a nuclear meltdown if he caught you. Although that would make

us the least of his worries."

Robbie put his head into his hands "oh crap your right you know, oh i dont know what im going

to do." "Well besides causing a meltdown in Ray, what else can you do? hide your feelings for

Kim from the rest of the student body? Or let someone else tell Ray and feel betrayed from his

best friend?" Travis pointed out.

Robbie thought for a second before responding "thats true, but for all i know someone other

then you guys saw us. Guess i will find out later in my last class, I have gym with him. good thing

he hasn't walked past here yet or has he?" Lily looked at the ground "he kind of did." Worry

suddenly took over Robbie's body "did he see me?" Travis shrugged "We arent sure, but for

one thing, he did see Lily and I..." " I TOLD YOU GUYS, what did he say or what did he do?"

Robbie asked impatiently. "All he said was "Well that stings" an walked off with Audrey in

hand" Travis replied looking at the ground before looking Robbie in the eye. "oh ok, i think i

owe you guys big then because if you had not been blocking the window he would have seen

me" Robbie said Appreciatively. "yeah your right you owe us, because chances are things are

going to get much worse when we talk to him, I think i will go to the station right after school

and talk to him" Lily replied feeling a little angry. Travis looked at her "Mind if I come with

you?" she smiled "i was hoping you would" she said as she entwined her fingers in his. Travis

kissed her cheek "It will be my pleasure." Robbie was beginning to feel a little weirded out

"what is this? he sees you guys and doesnt really say much so you think its ok to be showing

pda's?" Travis smiled, "we arent the only ones..." he said pointing over to the cougar radio

station where Kim has finished her show and is smiling at Robbie. He smiled and blew Kim a

kiss. Lily just stared at Robbie in slight shock "oh so now your contradicting yourself?"

Robbie looked around the hallway "i don't seem him anywhere around here so i think its ok"

Travis thought to himself for a second "In that case..." as he glanced at Lily. She smiled and

pulled Travis into a deep kiss right there in the middle of the hallway. Robbie was beginning to

feel a little grosed out "okay you two really need a room." Travis pulled a way and blushed a

deep red "I should really go to class see you guys later" Lily smiled and waved as he was

walking down the hall. "your in love arnt you?" he asked watching her.

Lily continued to smile "very, anyways i will see you later i really got to get to math" as she

headed to wards the stairs and went upto her math class.

as soon as Lily was gone Ray approached Robbie "so I officially found out about Lily and

Travis today" Robbie felt bad for his friend "oh really? i'm so sorry Ray. are you ok?"

Ray sighed "I'm a bit missed, that's mad and pissed worst of both worlds, I love being with

Audrey but there is no real connection." "you've only been with her for one day. Maybe you

should give it another week or so" Robbie pointed out trying to find some way to show his

friend how to move on and see the greatness in a girl other then Lily.

Ray looked at Robbie feeling pretty low "God I wish I could just get over Lily overnight or

something, but Audrey is good for me, I just need to clear my way with Lily and Travis and get

through with this drama crap... so anything going on with you?"

Robbie looked at the ground "um no nothing at all. so uh what are you and audrey upto

tonight?" Ray felt slightly confused like something was going on but he shook it off "ummm, we

are going to the Roscoe Observation Deck."

Robbie began (thinking oh crap i have to find somewhere else for Kim and I to go tonight)" that

sounds pretty romantic, your really trying to impress her arnt you?"

Ray lightly smiled "Yea, I want her to see the side of Ray that isn't all about bad jokes and fake

laughs, the side of me that... is romantic and sincere." Robbie nodded "oh the side you tried to

get Lily to fall for."

Ray thought about the time he tried to get Lily to fall for him by getting her to make him

boyfriend material for Veronica "Yea... but that didn't work out, I'm jsut going to try and be

myself", he sighed before deciding he was going to skip his next class "I don't really feel like

playing basketball today Robbie, I'm heading to the station... see you later." Robbie now

understood how his friend was feeling "ok see you man." He left Ray where he was

standing and headed off to gym class to play basketball.

**after school in the station**

Lily walked hand in hand with Travis down the stairs into the station to see that Ray was

already there "Um hey Ray how you doing?" ray shrugged "I've been better"

Lily figured she would just get to the point "we really did not mean for you to find out the way

you did. we just wanted to see where this was going whether it was a relationship or just a fling,

but ive realized i really love travis and i dont mean to hurt your feelings more but i will probably

never see you as more then a brother."

Ray was beginning to understand just how Lily really felt, although it hurt he still understood

"Lily, it's fine, I understand that there was always some unseen feelings between you two. that's

not the part that angers me, its the fact that you would hide it from me for so long, and when I

found out about it, I called Audrey and asked her out... yea I've known longer than just today, I

just wish you would have told me." Travis was surprised "when did you find out?"

Ray looked away at the window before looking back at the couple "at Robbies when the three

of you were chatting, and if your wondering why i did not tell you it is Because I wanted to see

when you would tell me since I thought we were best friends and all."

Travis didn't realize Ray felt this bad "we are best friends... but we wanted to see if this

relationship was real or not." Lily smiled "yeah, and ray we did not do this to intentionally hurt

you." Ray just nodded "I understand Lily... look I'd like it if we could jsut start all over, new

friendship, and you no rejindle our friendship. Travis laughed at the mistake "it's rekindle Ray..."

Ray gave Travis a serious look but anyone could it was not real "don't make me regret out

newly found friendship Swami!" Lily felt relieved "will this mean that you will be ok with Travis

and I being together?" Ray smiled finally feeling some happiness in that golden heart of his "Yea

as long as you and Travis are okay with my and Audrey, then I won't have a problem."

Lily smiled "of course i'm fine with you and audrey, im finally you both found each other."

Ray smiled back "Okay then we are all good here." he said just as Robbie walked in."hey guys

how it going?" "Better than it was before" Travis grinned. Lily nodded "i agree. Ray knows

everything going on now and is going to try and be more supportive." Again worry overcame

Robbies body "he knows EVERYTHING?" Travis shook his head "Not everything if that is

what you are getting at..." Ray was beginning to get the confused feeling again "Am I missing

something here??" Lily sighed "Robbie, considering you just screwed your self over you might

as well tell him." "Yea, tell the cluless moron" Ray replied refering to himself.

Robbie sighed and nodded "well i might as well get to the point, Ray you should sit down

before i tell you." Ray sat down "what's going on?" Robbie took a few steps forwards then

began to spill his secret "well I've been kind of dating Kim for the past 3 months." Ray was

completely shocked "and you hid this from me? why?" Robbie could see Ray was getting angry

again so he took a few steps back "well considering you've been going through a lot lately, i did

not want to cause you a break down. I was trying to protect you." Ray looked as if he was

going to have some kind of nervous break down but he managed to control himself "Not cool

man not cool, you should of told me right away before I even got the chance to dislike it."

Robbie shook his head in disagreement "what and take the risk of causing you to have your

own nuclear breakdown? look im sorry but at least you know now." Lily finally broke in "um

guys the shows going to be starting soon. can you hold this off till were done?" it took Ray a

second to remember that there were other people in the room during that argument "Yea, let's

get started." Robbie sat down in front of his microphone waiting for the show to start "Ray I

really am sorry." Ray sat down and put his headphones on "let's just get through the show McGrath."

Travis was still standing there in his own little world until Lily's words broke into his thoughts

"Travis that means you have to go in the booth and start up the board" she said giggling.

He was still feeling in a state of daze " right yea" he blushed at his own stupidity as he went into

the booth and started up the station, "Your on the air."

Robbie took that as his cue to speak "Im question mark and Im wondering is it ok to hide

something from a friend if your only do it to "protect" them?" "Maybe, but sometimes it's too big

to hide, or maybe it would be better to just let it out" Ray responded. "I think it's ok if your

doing it for a good reason, but if your doing it just because you are afraid of what your friend

will think then no i dont think its ok" Lily replied. "I agree if you're friend doesn't accept it, that's

his fault" Travis agreed.

Robbie sighed "we are now taking calls on whether or not the listeners think its ok to hide

something from your friend if your trying to protect him, caller your on the air."

Caller: Hey I agree with Shady and Smog, it's not right to hide from them, if they diagree with it, then it's their ffault not yours

Robbie: what if he looks like hes ready to have a nuclear breakdown?

Caller: Then maybe it's alright, but still hiding things from a best friend is wrong

Lily: thank you for calling, we will be taking more calls after this song. "crawling by Linkin Park"

**Off Mic**

Ray took off his headphones and looked at Robbie "See the caller agrees, robbie you should of

told me right away " Robbie sighed again "Ray how can i get you to forgive me?"

Ray thought for a minute "Come out with Audrey and I tonite, let me get a chance to know Kim

for other than her "Queen of Mean." Robbie felt a little reluctant" I guess i could do that, i will

have to call Kim after the show to see if she wants to go out tonight" Ray nodded feeling

satisfied "Okay then consider yourself halfway to being on my good side." Robbie smiled "thank

you Ray, i really want to show you how sorry i am" Lily finally broke in "Ray he really is being

sincere." Ray lightly smiled "I know that's why I'm giving him another chance, that's what... best

friends do." Lily grinned is that why you gave Travis and I another chance?" Ray smiled back

"Yea." Robbie felt so much more relieved that he could go on with the show without having to

worry about his friendship with his Bestfriend "thank you Ray, i really want you to forgive and

Trust me again. The song should be ending soon so let's get ready for the rest of the show"

** Fast forward to Show ending**

"That was RFR thank you for all the calls we recieved today and we will see you tomorrow"

robbie spoke into his microphone." " This is Radio Free Roscoe Signing Off" Ray said before

taking off his headphones." "I'm happy everything is finally back to normal" robbie beamed.

Travis nodded his agreement "Same here, plus I think I want you two to rekindle your

friendship..." and with that Travis and Lily leave hand in hand.

Robbie smiled watching two of his bestfriends leave together very much in love and very happy as he pulls out his cell phone and calls kim,

**Ring, Ring**

Kim: Hello?

Robbie: Hey Kim, how you doing?

Kim: Better now... What's up Robbie?

Robbie: well i was wondering if you wanted to come out on a double date tonight at the Roscoe

observation deck with Ray and his girlfriend Audrey?

Kim: Audrey is dating that loser Ray?

Robbie: yes but hes not a loser, so do you want to go out tonight or what? Ray kind of found out about us and this is the only way hes going to forgive me.

Kim: Make it so Poodlehead, I'll see you tonight... what time though?

Robbie: puts hand over reciever Hey Ray what time?

Ray: 8 pm sound okay?

Robbie: yeah thats fine. uncovers reciever Hey hows 8?

Kim: Sounds great, see you there Robbie

Robbie: Bye hangs up phone there you go ray

Ray nodded and smiled "Thanks bro, let's head home and get ready for our date" Robbie nodded "ok" as they head out of the station and off to their houses to get ready for the special night.

A/N i cannot believe how long we made this chapter. lol anyways do what you gotta do, and it better be reading and reviewing. lol please and thank you.

We greatly appreciate all the reviews :-D


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At Lilys house**

Lily was downstairs standing in front of her dad trying to get his opinion on what she should

wear "Dad does this look ok?" Lilys Dad looked up from the television and smiled "yes dear

you look fine, why are you so dressed up anyways?"

Lily smiled and got a dreamy look in her eyes "i'm going to watch some movies with Travis up in

my room, he should be here in a few minutes."

**(doorbell rings)**

Lily rushed towards the door "I'll get that" she calls and she opens it to see Travis standing there

looking fantastic "Hey."

"Hey Lil" Travis said as he sees her father looking to him from the living room so he decides

against kissing Lily hello "ready for that movie?" Lily smiled "yeah sure lets go on up stairs" they

were half way up when her dad called from the living room "Lily keep your door open", She

turned around and called back down "Ok Dad" before turning back and whispering to Travis " I

will just keep it open a crack. Travis lightly chuckled before whispering back "works for me."

**In Lilys room**

They had just walked in to her room "so have you seen this movie yet?" Lily asked picking up

the dvd off her shelf. Travis shook his head "I don't believe I have." "from what i've heard it's

scary" Lily winked at him. "Thats a good thing" Travis smiled. Lily put the movie into the dvd

player before going and making herself comfortable on the bed beside Travis "I take it you like

scary movies?" "I do, I like the effects, I mean with the thought provoking dialouge and the

techniques some use to portray the chracters... it can be alot better" Travis said looking over at

a confused Lily. She just stared at him " In english please." Travis smiled "I like the scripts and

the way the act them out... plus it give me the perfect opprotunity to hold your hand." "ahhhh

ok i think i like scary movies a lot more now" Lily replied smiling back.

(Credits come on as Travis fastforwards through them, soon the movie begins)

In the middle of the movie Lily began covering her eyes in fear "I did not realize it was this

scary." Travis took her hands away from her eyes and gentely entwined his fingers with hers "I

think somehow you will make it through." Lily looked at their entwined hands and smiled " i

think so too". Travis kissed her cheek "thought so..." Just as Lily was about to respond she

noticed her dad standing in the doorway "oh hey dad." Her dad opened the door a bit more " hi

honey hows the movie?" Lily smiled "fine, its almost over." Her dad nodded "Ok im going back

downstairs then" and with that he turns around and goes back downstairs. once he was gone

Travis turned to face Lily " Still overprotective?" Lily smiled "yup, always has been, always will

be." Travis nodded "That's fine... he's gone so he won't object to me doing this I hope..." as he

leans in and gives Lily a passionate kiss. Lily put her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss

just a little bit more as a response, after about 10-15 minutes "no, no i dont think he would be

objecting to that" before going in for a quick smaller kiss "oh hey look the movies over" she

giggled. Travis looked at the television before looking back at the love of his life "I prefered the

alternative then the movie..." he smiled and gave Lily a quick peck on the cheek. she could not

help but smile "yeah i'd say that was the perfect distraction to the last of the scary part of the

movie" she replied looking at the clock beside her bed "wow its getting late, i wonder how ray

and Robbie are doing on their double date. I mean it can't be going that good considering Ray is

not that fond of Kim"

Travis shrugged "I'd like to see Ray's reaction to him being on a date with my Ex and the self

applyed Queen Of Mean." Lily nodded "oh ya that can't be good. although i kind of think Ray

and Audrey work more for each other. I just wonder how he's handing the queen of mean"

replied giving yet another small giggle. " I know... But there is a feeling inside me that

tomorrow at lunch we are both going to get an earful of what happened" Travis replied simply.

Lily shrugged "who says we have to sit with them? we could have lunch together somewhere

else, unless you really want to hear about the date from hell."

Travis cocked his head to the side in wonder "So where were you thinking? The library? The

gym? Logan high?" Travis joked about getting as far away from Ray and Robbie as possible.

Lily thought for a second about where they could go "how about the stairs by the supply closet

where people hardly ever go?" "It's a date.." Travis agreed smiling. Just then Lily's dadcameup

the stairs and knocked before opening Lilys door the rest of the way "Lily its getting late, i think

its time your friend heads on home." Lily gave Travis a very sad look before turning to face her

dad "ok dad we'll be down in a minute." Lilys dad nodded and went back downstairs. Travis

frowned "date ended too soon... wanna go on another, say this friday?" Lily grinned "sure, i

hear theres a party this weekend feel like going?" Travis nodded excitedly ( but not in the way

that makes him look like a dork) "Sure"

Lily smiled for a second before sighing "ok, we better get downstairs before my dad comes

back up" as she got up, took Travis's hand and started leading him to wards the stairs.

Travis stopped her before she got to the stairway "Do I really wanna risk your dad hating me by

kissing you goodbye downstairs? Not really" he said before leaning in to kiss her. Lily replied

by kissing him back intensely while playing with his hair abit. Travis reluctantly pulled away

"can't get too intense wouldn't want your dad to hate me before we even go out on a second

date." Lily sighed feeling sad that the night had to end so soon "thats true and if he caught us

then i would be locked in my room for life and you would never make it to a second date, come

on lets get down there before he gets really annoying." "Let's" he replied as he grabbed her and

she lead him downstairs. Just as Lily was opening the door so Travis could leave..... her father

cut in "It was nice seeing you again Travis" he called from his chair in front of the television.

Travis smiled " You too Mr. Randall, have a good night". " sorry about him" Lily whispered to

Travis before he walked out the door. "perfectly fine Lily, I'll see you tomorrrow at school."

Lily nodded before closing the door behind him.

**Ray and Robbie's Double Date**

Ray flicked a piece of bread across the table a mickeys in into robbie's jacket pocket

"SCORE!" "oh thats real cute" Kim said as they got up to leave. "Ray, Act a little more like

your 14, and not like you are 10" Audrey replied in a polite asking tone.

Ray gave in "alright alright..." Robbie chuckled "oh sure Travis and I try to get you to grow up

and you don't get it, Audrey tells you to and you obey. (chuckling) is it the fact that you cant say

no to a girl?" "you mean he can actually act his age?" Kim replied sarcastically. Ray looked at

Kim "Yes.. unlike you, you always have to act like a jerk to everyone..." Robbie sighed "come

on guys i was just kidding, please just try to get a long." Audrey kissed Ray on the cheek "Yea,

Ray you aren't that immature, you are just... Ray." Kim smiled lightly before turning to Robbie

"so Robbie where we going?" "well i figured we could go have dinner at the Roscoe

observation deck" he replied smiling back at her. Kim looked around for anyone before kissing

him on the cheek "Ok." Ray was beginning to get impatient " so are we just gunna stand here

and stare, or get moving?" Audrey jokingly grabbed him by the collar "come on then."

**At the Roscoe observation deck **

Robbie climbed the last stair leading up to the observation deck "well here we are."

Kim looked around looking for a place to sit "so where we going to eat?" Robbie smiled

thinking about how romantic he hoped the night would be "well i actually have a picnic planned

and in my backpack. I'm hoping Ray brought the stuff i asked him to as well" he said looking at

Ray. "Yep got everything for a romantic night" he said glancing over to Audrey, just like Robbie

he was hoping for tonight to be very romantic. Audrey blushed slightly "That's great Ray".

Robbie smiled "I'm glad you like it." Kim nodded "yes it sounds very romantic." " Shall we sit"

Robbie asked gesturing for them to sit on the grass close by. Ray took off his jacket for Audrey

to sit on "yes, we shall Robbie." Audery smiled "why thank you Ray."

Robbie took off his jacket and back pack before pulling a small blanket for him and kim to sit

on, as soon as she sits down he sits down beside her and entwines his fingers with his before

acknowledging ray "You guys can sit on here too if you want". Kim nodded and gestured for

Ray and Audrey to come sit with her and Robbie "yeah theres more then enough room for you

guys." Ray smiled "thanks for the offering," as he helped Audrey up, and wrappped the jacket

around her as they went to sit down beside the other couple. "no problem" Robbie replied as

he started pulling containers out of his backpack, as well as a few tin foil packets "i brought

some chicken salad, fruit salad, some cookies and some sandwiches. what did you bring ray?"

Ray looked into his backpack "candles..."as he pulled to long slender candles out "and pop" he

said as he pulled out the pop. Audrey was pretty impressed "I see you two are a well oiled

efficient team eh?" Ray smiled at how well everything was going so far "Not all the time."

Audrey gave a light laugh. Kim giggled "I can see they thoroughly planned this out." Robbie

looked at her " yeah, i wanted it to be special." Ray nodded energetically "same here" he said as

he leaned over to kiss Audrey, while he was at it he knocked over a candle which made the

other candle fall right into the chicken salad.

Audrey laughed and gave Ray a quick kiss "You are lucky that wasn't lit..." Ray laughed "yeah

not only would we have a serious fire hazard on our hands but i would not really feel like

explaining to the police why we torched the observation deck." He was beginning to feel

horribly sorry for himself "God... I can't just be romantic for one night... "

Audrey smiled "Ray it's fine! If you had burnt down the roscoe observation deck, THEN we

would have some trouble". Kim smiled sweetly "yeah Ray it really was a sweet gesture, this

whole date is. You guys are doing a sweet thing." Robbie was a little surprised "wow Kim that

was really sweet." Kim shrugged "well you know, normally i would only be nice to you except

at school when we must hide it for the sake of our reputations. But i mean this really is a sweet

gesture" Audrey nodded in agreeance "Yea you guys, you really aren't giving youreselves

enough credit... I doubt Travis would have EVER did this for me... Ray you're really special"

Ray smiled "thanks Audrey, and Kim, you aren't anything like the Queen of Mean are you really

nice." Kim was flattered "Aw thanks Ray, i just use it as a cover up to protect my reputation.

When i treat people the way i do like that i never really mean it, but hey dont go spreading it

around." "yeah, wouldnt like it if you went all soft, your edginess is kinda sexy" Robbie replied

flirtatiously. Kim just looked at him "um thanks, i think." "would you two like to be alone?" Ray

joked. Kim giggled "i don't know if thats such a good idea right now." "what? i was serious"

Robbie chuckled "guess i should not say how i feel in so much detail." "Hey I wasn't saying you

can't act lovingly toward Kim... just make sure Aud and I aren't in the near area...." Ray

laughed. Audrey hit him slightly "come on..." Kim gave a light smile "it was sweet, just a little

too detailed." "ok come lets eat" Robbie replied trying to get off the subject of how he should

talk to his girlfriend. "Yes, let's eat" Ray said as he took out a match to light the candles.

Audrey leaned over Ray "Ummm Ray maybe I should do that..". as she took the match from

ray and lit the candles "just in case..." she kissed his cheek. "Hey anyone bring a fire

extinguisher?" Robbie joked.Ray gave a very fake laugh "very funny man..." he said as he

served food to him and Audrey, without a slip up "see? I'm not a complete disaster..." Ray said

as his sleeve took flame. Ray looked towards his arm, and completely flipped out

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm on fire HELP!!" as he got up and ran around the top of the

roscoe observation deck Audrey grabbed Ray "HOLD STILL!" she said as she hit his sleeve

with his jacket till the flame burnt out. Ray felt complete humiliation as he and his girlfriend sat

down again to eat "Thanks Audrey..." Robbie could not help but grin "that was smooth man".

"Thanks man" ray said when a deep depression hit him about his future with Audrey, or any

other girl willing to date him. Robbie noticed rays depression "hey i'm sorry man i was just

kidding" "I know man, I know" ray replied and continued with dinner, still with the thought of

screwing up again. "hey you guys going to that big highschool party on Friday night?" Kim

asked after a few minutes of complete silence. Robbie nodded "yeah i was thinking about it"

"Same, everyone is going to be there, including River Pierce..." Audrey said giving a glance to

Kim. "that pin heads going to be there?" Kim said trying not to smile. Robbie noticed her trying

not to "you dont think hes really a pin head do you?" Kim was silent. "Let Me speak for your

girlfriend, he's a total hottie, but I'm pretty sure your her number one guy" Audrey cut in.

Robbie nodded as he understood "oh ok hey thats ok, what girl does not think he's a total

hottie. "Kim smiled in relief "ok then i do happen to think he is a hottie but thats it and nothing

else." "See told you? Even Lily has the hots for him... he's like a god..." Audrey said a matter of

factly. Ray listened to Audrey go on and on about River "Well that's great... "he said sarcasticly

Audrey was trying to cheer Ray up "Ray come on, if I wanted him don't you think I would be

drooling over him instead of you right now?" Ray smiled appreciatively and lovingly at his

girlfriend "Thanks Audrey." "besides he would never go for a freshmen anyways, he would

most likely go for a senior" Kim pointed out. Robbie frowned "oh joy for me" he said

sarcastically feeling a little jealous. Kim smiled at his bit of jealousy "don't worry i'm not going

anywhere. He doesn't like me cause he thinks i'm a nark." Robbie felt relieved "lucky for me."

"Ha, this is defientely a date to remember..." Audrey said looking at Ray. He smiled feeling

happy that she was enjoying "In a good way? Bad way? Gad way?" Audrey felt confused

"Gad...?" Ray gave a light laugh "It's Good and Bad best of both worlds." "figures he'd use that

saying at least once during this very oh whats the word...... interesting date" Robbie chuckled.

Audrey looked at Ray happily "Gotta love him..." Robbie frowned "I think it would be kind of

wrong if i did" "No Kim wouldn't, wouldn't be jealous either. maybe a little grosed out to think i

was dating a non straight guy" Kim laughed. Robbie laughed "dont worry im completely

straight, i'm like Ray I love the ladies." Ray started imitation 50 cent "HA Robbie is a P-I-MP!"

Robbie just smiled "funny dude." Kim looked at her watch "oh my its almost midnight, if i dont

get home soon my dad will have a fit."

Ray also looked at his watch "Same here... in fact I'm already going to get beaten for staying

out past 11" Robbie looked at Ray "you dont get abused, well except from your brother. "

Ray rolled his eyes "yea, which I'm hoping he's out with his girlfriend..." "Is your brother Tim

brennan?" Kim asked turning to Ray. "No we just have the same looks, same last name, and

the same parents.... yea he's my brother..." Ray replied sarcastically. "oh well hes a hottie too.

sorry to seem so forward" Kim giggled before looking at Robbie "sorry just had to get that out."

Robbie smiled " its cool, lets get this stuff packed up so i can walk you home." "Have to admit

she's right" replied to Kim's comment. Ray was blowing out candles "tonight was both

awesome and irregular... my kind of date." "its the most interesting date i've ever had" Robbie

said packing the last of his stuff into his bag, "oh yeah ray Everything cool now?" raising his

eyebrows hoping ray gets the hint that robbie wants to know if he is forgiven. Ray picked up on

the hint "Yea... everythings fine..." Robbie smiled for probably the hundredth time that night:

"ok so i will see you guys tomorrow, im going to walk kim home now" Ray nodded "okay bye

man, bye Kim". "Bye" she replied back as they began walking.

Robbie started walking down the stairs from the deck heading in the direction of Kims house,

he kissed her goodnight on the corner of her street before walking home and going to bed.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sitting at their usual spot on the stairs just outside the office**

Lily smiled thinking about the previous night "I had a lot of fun last night, did you like that movie

travis?" Travis turned to look at her "Yes... but some parts were a little cheesy." "yeah but

some parts were also scary, i think i kinda the like the scary parts in movies now though"

Lily replied flirtingly. "Yea, I'm starting to like those parts too Travis smiled and leaned over to

kiss her on the cheek

Lily Linked her hand in his "so i hear that party on Friday nights going to be huge." "I know...

hey are you guys going? Travis directed the question to Ray and Robbie who had just sat

down beside them. "Yea, we are going with our new girlfriends" Ray said glancing toward

Audrey who was standing with some of her friends farther down the hallway. Lily nodded "oh

cool, maybe we could all go as a huge group. kind of like a quadruple date." "Sounds good

Lil" Ray smiled. " yeah, i think it's a cool idea. Maybe that way you guys can get to know Kim

and see her the way i do, well not exactly the way i do but you know what i mean" Robbie

replied in agreeance. "Yes, we do Robbie" Ray replied as the bell rang "well time to go to

Math..." at this point everyone glanced at Ray in horror. Travis was the first to speak out of

shock "Ray, since when did you like math?" "Since I had my girlfriend to share it with" Ray said

before walking off to go link hands with Audrey. "he's getting really serious about her really

fast" Lily said frowning. Travis sighed "Yea, I know Audrey though, she get's close to guys, but

then leaves them behind once a better one comes along. Let's hope Ray doesnt get to serious

about her." "yeah cause i would hate to see get so broken up over a girl" Robbie replied.

" yeah i mean look how he acted when he was in love with me, i just hope he doesnt go quite

that far" Lily pointed out.

Travis nodded "yea, Ray was completely head over heels flying high... let's hope he doesn't

have a crash landing" he said before kissing Lily "gotta go to class see you guys at lunch."

Lily smiled as Travis walked away "anyways i gotta goto Math so i will catch you later

Robbie" she said as she got up and walked off towards her class. "yeah see ya" he replied as he

walked off in the opposite direction towards his class.

**IN MATH WITH RAY AND LILY**

"Lily! Lily... wanna here about my date yesterday... it was so disfintresting that's disfunctional

and interesting, best of both worlds" Ray asked as Lily sat down in front of him in class.

"um sure Ray, sounds like we could wind up having a good laugh at the end" Lily replied

turning around.

Ray: Okay, so we get there and- (final bell rings as Mr. Floyd walks in and begins the lesson, Lily sighs, as a sign of thank you)

Lily: (when the class had time to work on the days page work lily decided to pass ray a note) So you going to tell me now or what?

Ray: okay, sure, so We get to the roscoe observatory tower, and Kim actually is nice! So we sit down and I knock the candle over, good thing it wasnt lit, then when it IS lit my sleeve catches fire... very weird, but I can't believe I fell so hard for Audrey... she's not a dream girl Lil, she's real. (he swiftly hands the note back)

Lily: your sleeve caught on fire? real smooth ray. I'm happy you found someone you care so much about. But i would be careful with Audrey, girls like her can change their attitude and their ways just like that snaps so just be careful and try not to fall too hard. passes the note back

Ray: I'm pretty sure I know Audrey, and I'm pretty sure she won't dump me anytime soon Lily (sighs in disbelief) look I have to do the equatic symbols... tty at RFR (passes back note)

Lily sighs, and continues on with her Math homework, finishing in record time so that she would not have any math homework that night.

**IN PHYSICS WITH ROBBIE AND TRAVIS**

"so did you and Lily have fun last night?" Robbie asked Travis they worked on their physics

project. Travis smiled thinking about the previous night "Yea it was and amazing night... I can't

believe how awe-inspiring she is." "how is she inspiring?" Robbie asked curiously. "She's not

one-note like Audrey. Instead of loading her face up with appearence changing chemicals, she

likes herself the way she is, and it's very amazing that someone with that much depth" Travis

explained. "oh ok, yeah i understand that. Lily's always been that for as long as i can remember.

It's a great feeling when you can meet someone special like that. I mean this maybe hard to

believe but thats one of the reasons why i like Kim, she can be a very deep person once you

really get to know her" Robbie replied. "Well since you and Kim went out with Ray and

Audrey, maybe you two should come out with Lily and I... just so we could see Kim in a new

light" Travis suggested. Robbie nodded in agreement "that could probably work. You guys

could really get to know her when we go to the party on friday night."

"Okay, that's cool" Travis replied as the final bell rang."

**LUNCH**

**ON THE STAIR WELL**

Lily took her lunch tray to the stairs "i hope he comes soon, i feel weird sitting here by myself"

she thought to herself. Travis walked hurridely to the stairs "sorry Lil, idiot Ray wouldn't shut

up in the lunch line" he said as he kissed her cheek. Lily smiled sweetly "it's ok, i just felt weird

sitting here all by myself, so how was class?" Travis shrugged "Same as yesterday, kinda

boring." " I know Audrey... as soon as she finds a more popular boy she's off to him... liem

River Pierce..." Travis replied before taking a bite of his sandwhich. " we have to find some way

to show him what she's truly like, because if we try to tell him he's just going to think we are

jealous of him and he will just really angry. Isn't River and Rays brother going to the party?

maybe we could try to get Ray to catch her in the act like flirting or hitting on one of them, if we

do we can't spend the whole night doing it though" Lily suggested while trying to think of ways

to help her friend. "Yes, we have to do it nonchalantly, we can't be harping on him all night"

Travis replied adding to the plan. "good idea, and if we were to be harping on either one of

them or following them around all night. what fun would we have?" Lily replied giggling before

taking a few bites of her salad. "yea, that party will be fun if every so often he we keep to

ourselves, plus it's a date" Travis said leaning over and kisses her deeply.

Lily kissed him back intensely before pulling away reluctantly "yeah and since it's a party we

won't have adults their to interupt us, it will be all teenagers doing the exact same thing without a

care in the world" she said with a flirtatious smile. Travis smiled back "I know, this is going to be

one amazing night". " I agree, Hey theres Robbie and Ray, i wonder why their not with their

girls" Lily said pointing towards a row of lockers. "Or at lunch, knowing Ray (speaking of his

obsession of lunch) there has to be something wrong" Travis added.

Lily frowned "i hope it's not to major. (calls) HEY ROBBIE, RAY come here."

Ray was the first to reach them "hey Lil...Hey Travis". " Robbie what's up?" Travis asked.

Robbie shrugged "nothing why?" "well it's odd enough that you and Ray arent with your

girlfriends, but its even more off that Ray would miss lunch" Travis pointed out.

"well i'm done eating and i'm not with Kim because i was kind of making out with her yesterday

in the booth during lunch when she was supposed to be doing her lunch broadcast, waller

walked in and im banned from going with in 10 feet of the booth when kim is in there" he

blushed "I don't know what's up with Ray though he won't tell me."

Lily looked to Ray "are you ok?" Ray shook his head looking at the floor "no, but i don't really

want to talk about it" he said before walking away. once he was out of ear shot Lily spoke

again "something is definately up, and i think it has to do with Audrey." Robbie nodded "i think

the thinkable has happend". "what?" Travis asked feeling slightly confused. Robbie and Lily

spoke in unison "Audrey has screwed him over". "unfortuneatly its happened before we could

prevent it, so i think instead of trying to show him what shes really like we find him someone

else to go with to the party" Lily added in. " Like? The only one else I can think of is your friend

Parker, would she like to go with Ray?" Travis asked curiously looking at Lily.

Lily shrugged "i could ask her, i'm sure she would not mind. I mean they both are on the

strange side so im sure they would get along fantastically. I can ask her in English Lit next class."

" great idea you guys, anyways i have to goto my locker, get my books and do some staring"

Robbie replied turning to walk off in the direction of his locker.

Travis chuckled "have a nice time." as Robbie was walking away he replied "i'm sure i will".

Lily gave a happy sigh "alone again, at last." Travis gave a light laugh "too long of a wait for you

too?" " maybe it was, maybe it wasn't" she replied flirtingly before entwining her fingers with his.

Travis Kissed cheek "little devil...." Lily smiled looking at him "thats me." "I know" he replied

before leaning in for another deep kiss. Lily untangled her fingers from his and put them on the

back of his neck, before returning the kisses very generously.

The voice of Mr.Waller broke up the great kiss that they were very much enjoying "MR Strong,

Miss Randall" he said handing them detention slips "your afternoon will be booked this faire

day" after waller was gone "this is why i can't wait for the party, i guess we should go break

Robbie from his stare and let him know we won't be going to the show because our very deep

pda's got us in detention" Lily said simply. Travis nodded plainly "yea lets go before class"

Lily put her containers in her bag and got up to start walking in the direction of the office "good

idea."

when they found Robbie Travis tapped him on the shoulder "hey man, we have detention for as

waller would put it violating personal space..." he said smiling "so we won't be at the show."

Robbie looked at them thinking how unbelieveable they were "couldn't you guys have resisted

each other till after school?" he sighed "ok i guess me and mopey ray will do the show then."

Lily shrugged and smiled "were teenagers with hormones what do you expect?" Robbie gave a

light laugh "but your supposed to be trying to control those hormones". " when your with

someone you care so deeply about it's hard" Travis replied plainly. "tell me about it" Robbie

muttered under his breath. Lily still heard him though " what was that?" Robbie was trying to

find a way to cover up what he said "ummmm nothing. nothing at all". Lily looked at him for a

second before brushing it off "if you say so, anyways i have to go get my books for English Lit.

the bell is going to ring soon" she said as she kissed Travis on the cheek before heading upstairs

to her locker. " I am beyond Love... later Robbie, I have Tech this after noon" Travis said

before leaving for his class.

Lily was at her locker getting her books before heading into Lit and waiting for the bell to ring

when Parker walked in "Hey Parker". " Lil whats shaking?" the girl asked her friend.

Lily smiled " well i was wondering if you wanted to go to that party tomorrow night with Ray?

we think Audrey broke up with him and Travis thinks you would be the perfect person to cheer

him up" " I thought we had a practice for No Man's Land that night?" Parker asked.

Lily thought for a second "well what if we did moved practice to right after school, we could do

it in the music room. Then you could come over to my place and we could get ready for the

party together." "Coolbeans, tell Ray I'm looking forward to it, later Lil" Parker agreed.

"Yeah we just have to tell Ray first" Lily muttered to herself, And with that the bell rang, and

everyone sat in there seats for the class to begin.

A/N please leave us some reviews, we do work very hard on this fanfiction it doesnt matter if its a good or bad review or if

its just feedback to let us know how we could make it better. Please review when your done reading :-D


	6. NEW AUTHORS NOTE, NOT THE END

NEW AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Ok I am no longer working with Amanda as i cannot have aim on my computer, but she has agreed to let me finish both this fanfic and Torn on my own. so for this fanfic i will put it into story form and add more chapters to it on one condition. I want 3 reviews per chapter so since there are 5 chapters at the moment, i want 2 more reviews before i put any new chapters up. When i get the time however i will change all the chapters into story form and since i have 3 fanfics i am trying to finish at once at the moment i dont want anyone bothering me to update cause i will be going as quickly as i can to update. :-D so please give me 2 more reviews on this one and i will give you another chapter. 


End file.
